Please Wake Up
by Rose13312
Summary: Due to a fire, Amu is in a coma unable to wake up. She can hear everything her friends and family say though. Ikuto visits Amu and he confesses. He thinks that Amu can't hear him but she can. Will Ikuto's confession wake Amu up?


**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: This may or may not be scientifically accurate so please don't hold this against me. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Please Wake Up**

I'm stuck in this world of darkness. I don't know where I am. I'm scared. I try to move my muscles, but they don't even twitch. How did this happen?

Suddenly, my memory comes back to me and it hits me like a ton of bricks. There was a fire. I remember the thick black smoke obscuring my vision as I screamed for help, choking as I breathed in smoke.

I was at home. My parents and Ami were out and I was home alone. I don't even remember how the fire even started but I remember hearing someone say it was the neighbors. I was hammering on the door begging for someone to help me out but I think I passed out.

And now am I stuck in a world of darkness, unable to do anything.

I hear voices and scuffles of feet. The noises come closer. I hear a scrape of chairs and someone takes hold of my hand. Their hand is cold and clammy.

"Amu-chan?" I hear a woman's voice. I recognize it slightly. It's my mothers! "Amu-chan, please wake up!"

_I want to wake up but I can't, mum, _I ache to say to her. I want to cry but the tears and sobs refuse to come out.

My mum gently strokes my hair, running her soft fingers through it gently. I ache to hold her hand and squeeze it but my body's unresponsive.

"Onee-chan?" I hear a younger child's voice. Ami! My sister! "Mummy? Why won't she wake up?"

"She's sleeping," I hear my mum reply, her voice catching in her throat.

_I'm not sleeping! _I want to say comfortingly to my sister, I want to hold her in my arms but my body's unresponsive.

"Make her wake up!" Ami whines.

My mum loses it and starts crying. I feel a soft wet pattering on my hand. My mothers tears.

"Onee-chan? Wake up! You're making mum cry!"

I hear more scuffles of feet and another scraping of a chair. Another hand clutches at mine.

"Amu-chan?" this time it's a man's voice. My dads! He gently shakes me. "Wake up."

How I ached to wake up. To see my family. But no. I stuck in darkness unable to move. Dad let's go of my hand.

"Shh, dear," he says comfortingly to my mother, I think. "Amu-chan will wake one day, you'll see."

How I wished that day would come soon.

My family stayed by my side for ages, talking to me. I never wanted them to leave. I didn't want to stay in this world of darkness without anyone talking to me, saying comforting things to me. But of course, they had to leave sometime.

"Bye Amu-chan," I hear my mother say stroking my hair, kissing my forehead.

"Bye Amu-chan," I hear my dad say, kissing my cheek. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye onee-chan," Ami says, throwing her arms around me.

I wanted to cry but the tears refused to come out so instead my heart shattered.

_Bye, _I say inside my head.

Then they left. I miss them already. I want someone to talk to me. Anyone. All I can hear is nurses and doctors talking, wheels squeaking and other family members talking to other patients. Which is good. I'd hate it if everything was silent.

It seems like an age when someone talks to me again.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya says.

"Amu-chan?" Nagihiko says.

"Amu?" Rima says.

"Hinamori?" Kukai says.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase-kun says

The Guardians. Their voices are sad. Why do they have to be sad? I want them to be happy. One of them takes my hand.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase-kun says. "Can you hear me?"

_Yes._

"Amu-chi! Wake up!" I hear Yaya wail.

"Shh Yaya-chan," I hear Nagi say. "You'll hurt her!"

"Amu," Rima says, her voice full of sadness. I hear her crying softly, her tears tapping at my hands.

_No, Rima! Don't cry! _It's breaking my heart to hear them upset.

"Shh Rima," Nagi says. "She will get better soon."

"Hinamori?" Kukai says. His voice is wrong. It's not full of energy like it usually is. It's full of sadness. "Please wake up."

_NO! This is all wrong! You shouldn't be sad!_

They talk to me about this and that. And then they leave which is the worst part.

"Bye Ami-chi," Yaya says, throwing her arms around me.

"Bye Amu," Rima says, squeezing my hand.

"Bye Amu-chan," Tadase-kun says, stroking my hair.

"Bye Hinamori," Kukai says, ruffling my hair.

"Bye Amu-chan," Nagi says, stroking my cheek.

_Bye guys, please don't leave. Stay with me forever. _

And then I'm on my own again but not for long.

"Amu?"

_Utau?_

"Wake up, Amu. I know you can hear me," her voice is thick like, she has a cold. Like she's trying not to cry

_I can hear you Utau, I just can't wake up. _

"Kukai told me but I didn't know it was this bad."

_Utau._

"Amu, please wake up. Please. It's breaking my heart, seeing you like this." Utau gently strokes my hair.

_It's breaking my heart too, Utau._

I can feel her long her tickling my hands. How I ached to stroke it. She stays with my for a while, not saying much but it doesn't matter. Her just being here's comforting. But of course Utau has to leave.

"I'll be back Amu. I'll visit everyday," she kisses my cheek and then leaves.

Great. By myself again. But I rather be on my own than have the ones I love upset. I don't even know how long I've been in this coma. I wonder who else is going to visit me. It feels like everyone's visited me but I know there's one person who hasn't visited me but I can't put my finger on it. Then it hits me.

Ikuto.

Is he going to visit me? Does he even know that I'm in a coma? Do I even want Ikuto to visit me?

Do I?

Yes I do... don't I? He is my... friend after all. I want him to visit me. I need Ikuto to visit me. After all he's been through, after I saved him, he is going to visit me... right? What if I die? What if die and I didn't hear his voice for the last time. I stop myself.

I might die. I might never wake up. I might never see my friends or family ever again.

I dive in and out of my thoughts, the scraping of a chair jerks me out of my daydream.

_Who's there? _I urge to say. The person takes my hand. It feels kind of familiar. I feel something patter my hand. Is.. is the person _crying_?

_Who.. who are you? _I wonder.

"Amu," the person finally speaks. Their voice is deep and thick. "Amu, wake up."

Is.. is that Ikuto?

"Amu, I hate seeing you like this," more tears fall. It _is _Ikuto. And he's crying. I don't think I've ever seen Ikuto cry apart from the time I was going through Ikuto's memories, but even so hearing Ikuto cry over _me _is a complete shock. So Ikuto _does _know I'm in a coma. Utau or Tadase-kun probably told him.

_Ikuto, don't cry over me. I want you to be happy, I don't want you to be upset._

_"_Amu_,_ please wake up," Ikuto whispers.

_Ikuto, shut up. Please shut up. Don't break my heart when it's already broken._

He lifts my hand and presses it to his lips. "I'm going to visit you everyday in the morning and I'm going to stay next to you all day until I have to leave. I'm going stay by your side until you wake up."

_Ikuto. Thank you. That way I won't be lonely._

"I know you can't hear me but I'm going to say it anyway. I have something to confess. I love you Amu. I fell in love with the day we first met on the scaffolding and I tried to take your eggs. I remember you falling trying to catch your eggs. My heart broke because I couldn't save you. Thankfully though, you chara transformed and you were OK. My heart skipped a beat when you were trying to get Su of me and you were so close to my face. I remember you trying to catch my Dumpty key and ended up falling of the Aquarium building. I tried to grab your wrist but I ended up falling with you. But luckily I chara changed and we were OK. You looked after me while my step-dad was after me. I have so many memories with you, Amu."

_Ikuto._

I urge myself to move, to open my eyes, to reply back saying, I love you too.

But no. I lay there, unable to do anything. I still try to move though.

Then my eyes open.

I see the hospital ceiling above me. Am... am I awake? I try to move my hands. They move! I squeeze Ikuto's hand.

"Ikuto?" I say. I can talk!

"Amu?" I hear Ikuto's very confused voice. "Amu!"

I sit up slowly. I remove the mask on my face and try breathing. I inhale and exhale. I can breath. My head turns slowly to look at Ikuto. His beautiful midnight blue eyes are pink with crying, his face is shocked and bemused. My hands reach out and cup themselves around Ikuto's damp face.

"Your awake! Amu, your awake!" Ikuto's relieved voice rings throughout the ward. Nurses and doctors rush at me, taking tests. Ikuto by my side though, not moving.

"Ikuto," I say once the nurses and doctors have gone. "I heard everything."

Ikuto looks away embarrassed. I smile.

I turn his face to mine and I lean forward and kiss him. "I love you too," I say.

Then all my family rush to see me. Ikuto leaves to give me time alone with my family. Tears rush down my parents faces, Ami confused, probably thinking I had just been sleeping.

"Amu-chan, I'm so happy," my dad sobs with happiness.

"Amu-chan, you had us so worried! I'm so glad you're awake! We're never leaving you home alone _ever _again," my mother weeps.

Afterwards my parents had seen me, Utau came.

"Amu!" Utau leaped at me, throwing her arms around me. "You had me so worried Amu!"

"Utau, I uh heard everything," I say.

"Oh I um er..." Utau stammers.

"Thank you, Utau," I hug her.

The Guardians visit me next.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya runs at me, no, _attacks _me and gives me a hug. "You had me so scared, Amu-chi!"

"Yaya!" I say, hugging her.

"I'm glad you're OK, Amu-chan," Tadase-kun says, smiling. My heart melts but I am with Ikuto now.

"Amu!," Rima hugs me, crying into my shoulder. "I thought you w - were never going to wake up! I thought you were going to d - die!"

"Aw Rima," I say hugging he back.

"Hinamori!" Kukai says, ruffling my hair. "I'm glad you're well!" He gives me a thumbs up.

"Amu-chan, we were so scared," Nagihiko say.

"Oh yeah, is er Nadeshiko going to visit me?" I ask.

"Yeah, _is _Nadeshiko going to visit Amu?" Rima says, glaring at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko nervously laughs. "I uh don't know. I'll have to ask. Ha ha..."

They then leave so it's me and Ikuto.

"I didn't really think you could hear me," Ikuto says, referring back to when I was in a coma and when he confessed.

"I could, I could hear everyone and everything like hospital sounds."

"I only confessed because I wasn't too sure whether you could hear me or not."

"Oh, so you only confessed because of that?"

"No not really."

"W - what?"

"I was actually going to confess on the day of the fire. I was about to enter the house then I noticed smoke coming out of the windows. I assumed you tried to cook."

"Shut up."

"Yeah but then I saw fire fighters spraying water into the house. I tried to look for you outside the house but you weren't there. I heard you screaming from inside and I was about to go in and get you but they brought you out and put you upon a stretcher. I was about to go in the ambulance but it was too late, the ambulance had already drove of. I was so scared. I thought I had lost you."

"Ikuto."

I wrapped my arms around and dug my face into his shoulder. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me.

Luckily we had our home insured so we had it repaired and I was discharged shortly.

I still remember to this day that it was Ikuto who woke me up. It was his confession that woke me up.

And I love him for it.

* * *

**Did you like it? R&R please :)**


End file.
